


Building Trust

by Unknownalias



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Big Bang Challenge, Claustrophobia, Gen, I'm not a doctor or a construction worker., Infertility, Miscarriage, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony and Peter father and son, all errors grammatical or otherwise are my own., head cannons accepted, partly non cannon - I do what i want, talks about people who are dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownalias/pseuds/Unknownalias
Summary: When Tony and Peter get trapped in a building a few months after The Vulture, Tony uses it as a chance for them to get to know each other.





	Building Trust

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed any triggers please let me know - first time posting anything, This is supposed to be part of a Big Bang Father Son relationship for Tony and Peter, but it sort of fell apart at the end. Hope you enjoy.

  
Peter had once read that Finland had one of the worst winters on the planet. It was in one those top ten BuzzFeed articles and at the time he’d thought nothing of ever needing to know this information. That, however, was before Spiderman, before Mr. Stark and before the Avengers - because here he was on the top of a building, designated as a look out along with the Falcon, freezing. He didn’t know if Falcon felt the same chill, as he was on the building catty corner to him  
Peter hadn’t thought Finland would be this cold, but he couldn’t disagree that Finland had harsh winters, as he was feeling the harsh cold wind even with his spidey suit on and heater running at full blast. He wasn’t about to complain though. This was his first major Avengers mission since Homecoming and the Vulture.  
He wasn’t an official Avenger, yet. Mr. Stark referred to him as an “Avenger in training”. Which meant two to three days a week he trained with one of the Avengers. This was even more awesome then it sounded. He enjoyed getting to know them one on one. Or he tried to. The first time he met Cap in person, Peter had been so excited and spellbound, he didn’t say a word for about fifteen minutes, just nods and hand gestures. Peter had been thoroughly embarrassed by his behavior when he was in the lab with Mr. Stark later. Mr. Stark had assured him it was fine, and that Cap had thought it was endearing.

  
“ _Endearing.” He’d moaned covering his face back up with the pillow on Mr. Starks old couch. “That’s like saying ‘cute’. I’m fifteen, I’m not cute.” Peter could feel the mechanic raise his eyebrow. “You know what I mean.”_  
_“It’s fine kiddo, I promise. It’s not like with black widow where you called her a mama spider.”_  
_“I just meant that she is protective and has maternal instincts.” He tried to explain._  
_“Even if true, don’t upset a spy kid. It won’t end well for anyone. Besides Cap understands that your nervousness is 50% looking up to him and 50% hero worship.” Peter groaned and buried his face under the pillow.” Mr. Stark grinned. “I promise, it’s fine.”_

  
_“_ Look alive kid.” Falcon called in the com.

Making Peter blush as he came back to the present and looked around. He really should have his entire attention on what’s up. He just found distracting himself made him less cold. Peter looked up from his position. “Right, sorry.” His teeth chattered a bit and he shivered.

  
“The cold giving you problems Pete?” Mr. Stark asked.

  
“Didn’t you give him a heater, Tony?” Cap asked.

  
“Of course, I did, and by my calculations he’s been running it at full tilt for about 45 minutes.”

  
“That’s right.” Bruce chimed in before he could say anything more. ”Spiders don’t thermal regulate. I bet you don’t adjust to cold weather well at all. This must be awful for you.”

“I could give you a lift back to the jet if need be. Bruce won’t mind company.” Tony offered.

  
“No Mr. Stark I’m good. Really.” He said moving along the edge of the roof trying to get warmer.

  
“Ok we only have about twenty to thirty left.”

  
“Only,” Hawkeye tutted, and Peter saw one explode from what must have been an arrow.

  
“As I was saying before the interruption,” Mr. Stark cut in, “We are dwindling them down.

When we’re down to five to ten you can come down and help finish off. Falcon is coming now, so it’s just you on lookout kid.”

  
“Sounds good.” Falcon stated. And Peter watched the wings span as he headed for the ground.

  
“Sure thing Mr. Stark.” Peter said with a smile. He was going to fight Alien Robots sometimes his life really was amazing.

  
Peter worked to keep his mind on the task at hand after that, really, he was excited to be here and not just about first avenger missions, but it was kind of hard to not be excited about alien robots, because honestly, they were awesome looking. It reminded him of a kitten - cute on the outside, murderous rage on the inside. He sighed. He would be in on the action soon enough and if he was moving more, he might be warmer He knew Mr. Stark had his reasons for keeping him on the roof and not in the fray, but he was a little annoyed to be stuck as a look out. He wouldn’t complain about this, because being here was awesome. His whole life was awesome. Well sort of. He’d lost his parents and uncle far too soon and he and Aunt May struggled, but they had each other, there was food – maybe not enough, but enough to get by. And now he had Mr. Stark. Since the events with the Vulture, Mr. Stark was trying to make amends and train him and finally be a mentor to him.

  
He climbed up on the ledge checking that all signs were clear and trying to see any more of the fight, which he couldn’t now. It had moved further up the road. He sat down on the edge of the building swinging his legs a bit. He took a deep breath trying to soak in everything. He was with the Avengers, doing Avenger-y stuff. It gave him such a thrill. After he turned down his chance at being an avenger, probably the dumbest thing he’d ever done, he was sure Mr. Stark was totally done with him. Then the man had returned the suit and sent a text message the next day asking if they could meet to discuss the mentorship/internship.Peter had hesitated. Aunt May had told him he was grounded from everything but school until further notice. She had not been thrilled to find out her fifteen-year-old child was a vigilante. But Peter saw the perks of a meeting with Tony and His Aunt, hopes that Tony could persuade her where he couldn’t. He’d agreed to meet and made plans for all three of them to gather the next day at a coffee shop near his school. When they had arrived, his Aunt May had been ticked and immediately began giving Mr. Stark a piece of her mind. Pepper had stood in the background obviously amused at Mr. Stark's discomfort. But after ten minutes had stepped in to help. She’d calmed May down, had given her tea and some cookies and they began discussing how this would all work. When they came back around to Peter being grounded and not being allowed to meet with Tony yet, all three adults had turned to give him looks ranging from disapproval to glaring. Suddenly he wondered what made him think this was a good idea. Tony had relented first, and promised Peter could start the internship after his grounding was over and that he would do his best to not let things interfere with school or any extra curriculars. May had then reluctantly agreed, much to Peters delight, and informed Peter he would be in the dog house awhile as his grounding was three weeks and school, decathlon and home were the only places he could go. Also, he was put in charge of all chores around the apartment. Peter would have tried to talk his way out of it, spiderman existed because he wanted to fix things and help people, but his grounding wasn’t really him being spiderman, that wasn’t the biggest problem to May. It was the lying and leaving her out of it all. She wasn’t thrilled with him being in danger, but Mr. Stark agreed that he had the absolute best for his suit, and he’d be getting training from the best. Plus, he was on top of keeping the kid’s identity a secret. They’d left, not before Peter gave a giant thank you to the man who had always been his hero. Tony had smiled and told him not to thank him.

  
Peter had thanked May and been happy to have her know. They talked a little about what had happened but May seemed a little distant about things. Peter couldn’t blame her it was a big shift to find your nephew was a superhero.  
The three weeks had not flown by. He’d been bored with zero electronics and only school to see his friends. Ned had been supportive and tried to cheer him up. MJ without even knowing why he was grounded had insisted it must be serious if he was being punished for so long and therefore his fault. He knew she was right, but it didn’t make it easier.

  
When the three weeks had ended, he was thrilled. He and Mr. Stark met at the compound after Happy had picked him up from school. They had a late lunch and laid out some ground rules and gone over the schedule. Mr. Stark and he would meet two days a week and every other weekend. This gave him time for homework and friends and May and still left plenty of time for Spiderman. It was a good deal for Peter. He had been disappointed to learn his time wouldn’t be with just Iron Man but recovered quickly when he realized he would be taught by some of the other Avengers. Now when he arrived at the compound, he’d change into his workout clothes then proceeded to do a basic conditioning program (basic for a budding super hero), then two to three hours of training with one of the Avengers usually in combat or self-defense. Though Widow had started a tiny bit of spy training. Finally, he got to meet with Mr. Stark for dinner. Usually taken in the mess hall or the Avenger wing. Weekends were another day of training, and then a full day in the lab with Mr. Stark. That was the best part. Watching the way, the man worked, getting to help. Ned was super jealous, but Peter gave him all the descriptions of everything he could.  
Overall, it had only been a little over two months, but from what he could tell things were getting better. He knew and trained with the avengers, though he felt sometimes they treated him like a mascot. But he was so grateful to be here that he allowed their treatment and didn’t say anything. He just wanted to be on the team. Things were still a bit closed off between him and Mr. Stark. Their weekly meets were amazing, and he learned a lot, but the man seemed distant still. Mostly he talked about things anyone could hear about. Well until the last week or so. He’d begun to talk a bit about his wedding to Pepper which would be on June eighteenth of 2019. And probably a blow out in terms of party and cost. The date was not something anyone really knew, so Peter felt privileged to know.

They also had pretty good banter. Peter felt he could to an extent tease Mr. Stark and accept the same from him. They didn’t really goof off in the lab, but sometimes at dinner or training it would happen.

  
Peter did a quick look around and didn’t see anything. So, he checked up on the fight and they were down to fifteen. He decided to wait till they had twelve which wouldn’t be long. He thought about quickly pulling out his Stark phone and texting Ned. The phone and a new lab top had been courtesy of the “internship.” He had tried to politely refuse, but Aunt May had approved it. Peter felt like neither of them was making sense when that happened. Mr. Stark giving him some of the latest lap top and phone tech. Especially when he’d just been so pissed at him for the Ferry. May having just caught him in his suit a week before and her agreeing to such expensive items. It seemed outside of what he knew about them both. Aunt May had explained he was close to sixteen and therefore closer to eighteen and if she forbids him from this, he would just work harder to keep it from her. She knew he would keep doing this no matter what she and Mr. Stark might tell him. He had felt a bit bad because he knew she was right.

  
Peter shivered and ran his hands up and down his arms to get some warmth back into them. He was watching and waiting for the last two to take a hit before jumping into the fray. He wondered if because he was perched high on a roof if it was colder than usual. He looked around to see what was happening as part of his outlook duties he needed to look at places other than the fight. The fighting was mostly happening in the middle of four buildings. Peter could see Cap, Widow, Hawkeye and Scarlet all down in the middle of the action. Hulk hadn’t been called in yet but was on standby. Falcon was now down in the fray as well.

  
Peter sighed, he wouldn’t complain about being with the avengers out loud, but he was a little annoyed Mr. Stark had insisted Peter work as back up, despite the teens protest, as he was getting over a cold that had lasted two days and for Peter with the spider bite that was a long cold. Also, Mr. Stark pointed out he was “in training.” Peter had thought about commenting if that made Falcon in training too. But they weren’t there yet. The teen squatted down watching the fight, still pumped to go, in spite of his position, when they finished killing two more, make that one more, robot.

  
There was a low rumble then that caught Peter’s attention. The building across from him has been hit with an explosive device. Peter’s advanced hearing picked up a small scream and he began looking around. The area was to have been evacuated when they got there. Peter had helped with it. But looking down he saw a young girl probably around four, stumbling sleepily out of the room with blanket in hand.  
Peter slung his web and went swinging across what had become the battlefield again as the Avengers chased 11 robots through the streets.

“Kid?” Iron man shouted over the com, “What the heck are you doing?”

  
Peter focused on getting to the kid no one else saw, didn’t answer, just swung in front of her and swung her back and away from the damage. Then he left her with an EMT further away and came back to jump into the fray as he saw number eleven explode.

“Nice work on the kid, kid.” Mr. Stark said as Peter jumped in beside him. The teen grinned at him.

“Seems we got about ten left and that building needs rechecked. He pointed over towards the building where the child had come out of.

“I can do that.” Peter said heading to the building.

“Be careful Pete.” Iron Man said as he blasted number eight and nine out of the way.

“Always, Mr. Stark.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “If you get hurt, I have to tell Aunt May. No one wants that.” He said with a half-smile. He shot one the aliens in the face. “Remember that.”

“I’m not sure how that effects ME. Mr. Stark.”

“Brat.”

Peter chuckled and entered the blown-out side of the building being careful to watch for anything structurally unsound. Though he couldn’t imagine Mr. Stark sending him in without having checked for that first.  
He wasn’t far in when he felt his breath begin to quicken.

“You OK Spider.” It was Widow. He sighed sometimes he loved having the Avengers watch out for him and other days it was like having five older siblings and two extra parents, or maybe four older siblings and three extra parents. Peter got confused when he tried to figure out who the mom in the relationship was, though he knew Tony was the dad. Or not that he thought that Mr. Stark was his dad, or thought of him like that, but he was something. A mentor at least. God, Peter thought, what if Tony was the mom? Then Steve or Stephen or Bucky, maybe? One of them would be the dad. Peters breath sped up.

“Peter, kid?” Tony asked, and Peter realized he’d not responded.

“Fine.” He croaked out.

“Don’t sound it Peter. Come back out someone else will check.”

“What? No, Mr. Stark I can do it.”

It was a moment and then the man responded. “First of all, we’ve talked about this before. When on missions you are to be completely in subjection to the leadership of this team. Which means if you disagree, you do what?”

Peter took a breath feeling like a kid being scolded and said, “I take it up with you or Cap privately or in a meeting and not on the comms.”

“Correct. Now you are in a private channel, so lay it out for me.”

Peter smiled, realizing the man wasn’t mad at him just teaching him.“Well, I feel fine Mr. Stark.” He said walking a little further in.

“The breathing changes?”

“I, um, I don’t always like small spaces.”

“You’re claustrophobic?”

“Just sometimes.” He hedged. “Apparently there was a day care next to this edge room.” He said trying to change the subject. Peter heard a creek and his breath sucked in.

“Peter, I think you should leave. Come out and let someone else deal with it.” A Pause, “No one will think less of you.”

The fact that he said it made Peter think they would. “I’m fine. Mr. Stark.”

“Peter, I’m pulling rank. Get out now.”

“I’m fine.” He insisted continuing forward.

“I will ground you for a month if you don’t exit now.”

“Can you even do that?” Peter wondered aloud.

“I have ways. And I know people.”

“But there’s a field trip for decathlon soon.” Peter said making it to the edge of the room, but not heading out.

“Then do as you’re told.”

Peter sighed and headed out of the room. He was in the doorway when things began to rock. He grabbed hold of the door frame and tried to calm his breathing. He could hear Tony yelling across the com. Peter knew he should move and try to go towards the exit, throw a web or something, but all he could remember were Vultures wings. The stupid thing knocking out four pillars and him, underneath it all. His breathing really did go a muck with this memory.His breathing rapidly sped up and he couldn’t catch his breath. Little gasps, as sawdust and drywall seemed to fill his lungs. His right hand gripped hard on the door frame making finger dents in the groove and his left came to cover his mouth. He wasn’t sure exactly what happened next, but within a minute something slammed into him. He whimpered as he was pushed further into the room. Whatever had him was hard and metal and had pulled him tight to them self before wrapping itself in a ball over around him and an arm over his head partly shielding his face as part of the ceiling began to fall in.

It was minutes of darkness, noise and things pinging off Iron man, as Peter finally realized it was Mr. Stark wrapped protectively around him. As it began to quiet, Peter could hear the man in his ear whispering soothingly and it -wasn’t on the comm. This was live and in person. It seemed to settle so Peter started to move. But was held firmly in place and that was good because there were a few post falling objects that landed around them.

“All right.” Tony said a few minutes later when everything had finally stopped. He moved off him and began to assess.

  
Peter looked up at him, the man was covered in dirt and debris and there were some pings and scratches in the suit. “Are you ok, Mr. Stark?”

  
Tony did a once over and said, “Yea, you?”

  
Peter started to do the same moving to twist around so he could sit but he let out a small whimper, bringing Tony closer to his side.

  
He placed a hand on his knee and moved the kids leg around, letting out a low whistle. “You have a piece of glass in your leg. Alien robot glass at that.” When Peter looked at him questioningly, he stated, “Normal glass wouldn’t graze the suit.” Tony moved his hand causing Peter to wince. “Pretty big piece too.” Tony said gently maneuvering around his lower left leg.

  
Peter winced, “Can we get it out? And how did I get Alien tech in my leg?”

  
“There was one back near the next room, pretty sure he’s squished now, but he managed to get a shot off before I had you, sorry kid.”

  
Peter shuddered at the idea of being squished by the building. He took a deep breath, “That’s OK Mr. Stark, sorry I didn’t see him.” He said sheepishly.

  
Tony gave him a shrug. “It’s ok, kid. Friday.” Tony said, “You with me girl?

  
“Yes boss. I have scanned the area and things are stable. I have also scanned the wound and it seems that it is embedded in the muscle and near the posterior tibial artery and removing it would be unwise.”  
Peter dropped his head closing his eyes and trying to not cry. It hurt, and it just felt weird having something embedded in him.

  
Tony squeezed his shoulder “It will be fine Pete. Friday send coordinates to Cap and have him send an ETA please. Let the others know Peter is injured.”

  
“Certainly” Friday said.

A few minutes later Friday came back, “Due to the way the building has collapsed it will be several hours before they can retrieve you both. The alien invasion is over however.”

  
“One good thing,” Tony sighed, “Ok let them know the injury is that Peter has alien glass in his leg. Not life threatening from blood loss, yet, that I can tell, but high potential of infection and disease given its alien origin and I’m not sure we have anything to clean it with, but I’m just starting to look.”

  
“Message being relayed.”

  
Tony stood and walked the perimeter of the space they were in. There were shelves of cubbies and a desk at the front. “Peter, I think we’re in the day care room.”

  
“Great,” Peter muttered tightly, propped up against the wall, “I can see the others never letting me live that down.”

  
Tony chuckled, “Maybe, but they like you. I think they might tease a little, but it just means they are accepting you and treating you like part of the team. We all tease each other”

  
Peter sighed resting his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. “Maybe they could be less accepting.”

  
Tony stopped in his looking and gave Peter a long look. “Is someone giving you a hard time? Because if they are Cap and I can take care of it. Unless it is Cap? It isn’t me is it. I thought you liked banter,”

  
Peter opened his eyes, “It’s not you or Cap or anyone on the team for that matter, I just don’t like to be teased.” He hoped Tony would drop it.

  
“Sure kid, we’ll lay off, but just know no one means anything negative by it.”

  
Peter sighed, “Sorry Mr. Stark, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that, there teasing is fine. Really.”

 

“You sure?” Tony asked skeptically as he rifled through the teacher’s desk.

  
“Yea.” He closed his eyes again and waited as Tony searched the rest of the room.

 

It was a few minutes later when Tony returned with what he found.

  
“What’s all that?” Peter asked looking at the stack of stuff.

  
‘Some blankets, toddler sized, but should help us elevate and keep you a little warmer – even got a pillow.”

  
Peters eyes widened when he saw it was a Thor pillow. “I don’t need a pillow.” He said quickly. Tony rolled his eyes. “It’s not that big of a deal, no one is here to see. Besides you’ll be more comfortable.”

  
Peter sighed took it and put it behind his head. It was small, but Tony was right it was comfortable. Tony proceeded to roll up a couple of the small blankets and gently prop his leg up.

  
“I found a first aid kit, so I’m going to clean up the best I can. It might hurt.” He warned.

  
The teen nodded. He’d had Tony clean out a wound before and it always stung. The man always apologized, but explained they had to use strong antiseptic to make sure infection didn’t set it. Peter had asked about that once since he had a healing factor and Tony explained that it was the fast metabolism that would run the infection through his body faster than a normal person and that could be deadly. So, it was best to prevent infection as much as possible. Tony began to open the kit and decided a distraction was in order.

  
So how is school?” Tony asked settling down next to the kid and pulling out the antiseptic and some cotton balls.

  
“School is school.” Peter answered with a shrug not opening his eyes.

  
Tony opened the bottle and poured some peroxide onto the small cotton balls saturating them.

  
“Grades?” He said, putting on hand firmly on the kids knee to hold him in place.”

  
“Well within acceptable Spiderman levels.” Came the reply. Peter turned his head away, so he didn’t have to watch or know when it was coming. Tony nodded. “good.” He then laid the cotton balls on the top of the glass giving each a small squeeze to get the peroxide into the wound. Peter hissed and jerked, his leg tensing at the sharp burn. His eyes watered and he blinked rapidly to try to keep any tears from falling, but Tony had only done side of the glass. By the time he’d finished the second side light tears were falling. Tony cleaned the mess of cotton balls quicky before handing a tissue he found to Peter.

  
“Sorry kid, but it was necessary.” He moved to sit next to him against the wall. Peter moved a little so they were shoulder to shoulder. His Thor pillow was comfortable enough for now.

“Thanks. Mr. Stark.” He said quietly.

  
“You’re welcome.” Tony said reaching up and giving a gently ruffle to the kids hair. Affection like this wasn’t often in their routine, thought toney was doing more recently.

  
Since you didn’t have much to say about school and you are doing well,” He monitored the kid’s education, mostly just to make sure his grades were still acceptable for the internship. “How are Ned and MJ”

  
“Ned is going to get the new Lego set for us to build. Lots of pieces and with only a few days a week to work on it, could take months, so it sounds awesome. Bit expensive though. MJ is… well I think she might want to date me.” He said giving his mentor a sideways glance.

Tony raised an eyebrow, “You think?”

  
“Well one minute she acts like she likes me and the other she calls me loser. So I’m not sure.” He said with a shrug.

“Really?” He asked ears perking up as he turned to Tony.

  
“Yes really. At your age love is weird. You don’t always know how to express it. Sometimes at my age you still don’t.

“Oh.”

  
” Yea.” Tony said staring off.

  
Peter waited a moment before asking, “Was it hard to date as Iron Man?”

  
“Please.” He scoffed, “Peter, you’ve seen the news, I’ve dated a ton of women as both Iron Man and Tony Stark.”

  
“That’s not… I mean what if Pepper got hurt because you’re Iron man?”

  
Tony sighed, pulling his knees up and crossing his elbows over his knees. “She did actually. With the Mandarin. She was hurt, nearly killed. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without her kid. She’s the love of my life, the only person I can imagine tolerating me until I’m old and grey, and she still lets me do what I need to as Iron Man. She yells a bit when I’m stupid… Rhodey does too. But for the most part we work. There is balance.” He took a deep breath, “To answer your original question, I’d die if anything happened to her that I could prevent, but I wouldn’t give up what I have with her in the off chance something might happen. Been there done that. I think I’ve learned my lesson.”  
“Hmmm.” Peter hummed. “Thanks Mr. Stark, that’s helpful.”

  
Tony smiled. “Yea?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. Peter nodded. “Good.”

  
They sat in silence for a while before Tony looked at his watch and said, “Cap says it will be hours before they can get to us.” He’d already removed his gear once he verified, they were in a safe space.

  
“Oh,” Peter said with a sigh. “Why so long?”

  
“Well a whole building basically sits between us.” Tony said and turned to Peter when he heard his breath hitch. “You OK?”

  
“Mmmhmm.” He murmured but he was gasping a bit.

  
“All right come on”. He said pushing the kids head down over his lap, “Breath kid.” It took a couple minutes but the kids breathing finally evened out. “You good now?”

  
Peters head came up and Tony could see the red on his cheeks. “Fine, Mr. Stark. Didn’t mean to freak out.”

  
“So, you said sometimes you are claustrophobic?”

  
“Um, maybe a bit, I mean I don’t like being in buildings that might fall on me.” He pulled his right leg up and propped his head on his knee, the Thor pillow falling to the side. He took a deep breath then confessed, “I had a building collapse on me once.”  
“What? When did that happen?” Tony said shocked.

  
“When the vulture happened.”

  
“Peter that was almost 4 months ago you couldn’t have mentioned it?”

  
“I didn’t think it mattered. It’s not like buildings collapse on me often.”

  
Tony shook his head. “You really need to let me know things like this kid. I can’t help, if I don’t know. And I know the Vulture bit was a fiasco on my end. But I’m trying now.” He took a deep breath,” Ok what’s done is done. Are you going to be ok down here?”

  
“Well it’s not dark and I’m not alone and it’s not literally on top of me with me trapped with pieces of it on me holding me in place, so hopefully it will be ok.”

  
Tony stared at him for a moment then made some clicks on his watch and a hologram of a building came up. “So, this is where we are,” Tony said pointing at a smaller room, “and the collapse blocking then runs along here.” He pointed along some spaces around them, “This is where we are, and you can see it’s structurally sound. It’s everything around us that is having problems. That’s why it will take a while. But we are safe where we are from a further collapse. Feel better?”

  
“Oh, that’s, that’s not so bad. But how did it collapse to begin with?”

  
“I believe that alien robot that managed to get a shot off and send glass into your leg had something to do with it. Friday can’t scan all their tech. If I hadn’t seen him…” He trailed off

  
Peter shuddered, then gave a small smile. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

  
Tony flicked his watch and the image disappeared. “We have time to kill. You mentioned a field trip coming up?”

  
“Decathlon is going to Philly in a couple months they just announced that’s where the next competition will be. I must sit through some special thing with Principal Morita because of what happened in DC. They don’t want me to go AWOL again. But I get to go…. Well maybe.”

  
“Why maybe? I’m sure your principal will agree, you’ve been a model student since the Vulture incident.”

  
“It’s not that Mr. Stark. It’s just…. It’s kind of expensive and May is already working overtime. “

  
“Kid, if you need…”

  
“No thanks Mr. Stark. You already do more than enough for me, I can’t ask you for this.”

  
“I’m offering” He emphasized.

  
“Still Mr. Stark,” He said shaking his head. “I just wouldn’t feel right about it.”

  
Tony sighed. Then brightened, “You could work for me for it.”

  
“What? I mean I kind of already work for you.”

  
“Instead of just interning as Spiderman, I could give you actual chores/work around the lab or even the garage or penthouse and you could earn the money and it wouldn’t interfere too much with your other activities.”  
“That sounds… That sounds amazing actually.” He said with a nod.

  
“Good, then we are agreed.” He held out his hand and Peter shook it after only a moment.

  
Tony leaned back against the wall wondering what chores he could assign the kid, because his normal work wouldn’t cut it. It had to seem hard enough that he was earning it. Tony was sure he had some storage rooms that needed cleaned out and maybe work in the gym.

  
Tony realized after a moment that Peter’s breathing had changed and looked over to see he had a fine sheen of sweat across his forehead. “You ok?”

  
“Hmm.” Peters eyes squeezed shut and he made a small whimpering noise.

  
“Peter what’s wrong kid?”

  
“Leg.” He gasped out. “Hurts.”

  
Tony moved flicking his watch on for light and lightly took hold of his left ankle and turned the leg gently. “I can’t see anything causing pain, other than you have glass in your leg. There isn’t anything for pain in the first aid kit. Let me check the teacher’s desk. Maybe I missed it the first time.” He stood and quickly made his way to the front desk. Peter could hear him opening and closing drawers and then he came back a few minutes later.

  
“So, I found some children’s Motrin. Directions cover dosage up to an eleven-year-old, so I’ll just give you that dosage.”

  
Peter tensed as another sharp pain went through his leg and nodded willing to do anything to help. Tony poured the amount into the cup provided and then handed it to the kid. Peter tipped it back taking it like a shot in one go.

  
“You can’t take it again for 4-6 hours hopefully we’ll be out by then.” Tony said moving back up to sit by him. One hand dropping to the kid’s thigh and giving a light squeeze. “I know it hurts kid, but for now you’re going to have to just breath through it. The meds will kick in in maybe 30 minutes or so.”

  
Peter nodded, “Ok.” He said hoarsely and dropping his head over to rest on Tony’s shoulder. He didn’t want to try to crawl to the right and grab the Thor pillow.

  
“What you need is a distraction. Maybe a game.”

  
“I don’t see monopoly around here Mr. Stark.” The kid said humorlessly.

  
Tony rolled his eyes. ‘Ok smart aleck. I was thinking like a car game. Like I Spy or 20 questions.”

  
“The I spy would just be ‘I see something grey-answer - the wall’, Mr. Stark.”

  
“Twenty questions it is. I’ll go first.”

  
“But you just asked me a question about school and MJ and Ned and decathlon.”

  
“OK then you can go first.”

“Ok. What’s your favorite food?”

  
“Really? You can ask Iron Man any twenty questions and you go with food?”

  
“I’m under duress.”

  
Tony sighed. “My favorite food is meatballs.”

  
“You’ve eaten in other countries and your favorite food is meatballs?” Peter asked eyebrows raised.

  
Tony gave him a small smile. “Well my favorite type of meatball was the kind my mom prepared.”

  
“Oh” He breathed.

  
“Yea. I mean I still eat other meatballs, but when I was younger it was my favorite meal by her. She’d make it for me when I came home from school.” Tony sat there lost in the memory for a moment. “Anyway, same question to you.”

“Thai.” Peter said instantly.

  
“Figures” Tony muttered. The kid ate it at least once a week. “Guilty pleasure music?” He asked. ‘What do you like to listen to that people wouldn’t expect?”

  
Peter thought for a moment and then said, “I love the eighties.”

  
“Really?” Tony asked surprised.

  
“Yea. I like Michael Jackson. Sometimes when I’m training or working out that’s what I’m listening to. You?”

  
“Well you already know I like rock.”

  
“Right, I’ve been in your car and your lab.” He chuckled lightly.

  
“I like classical.” The kid’s eyebrows raised, and Tony laughed. “Again, it’s something I got from my mom. And while rock is what I primarily listen too, sometimes when I need to super focus on a project that’s what I listen too.”

  
“Maybe I’ll try that when exams come up.” Peter smiled.

  
“It can be helpful. I did that at MIT.”

  
“Cool. My turn. Hobby no one knows you have?”

  
“Hmmm, I should have said this before, but what’s said in here stays in here. We are in Vegas right now.” Tony said.

  
“Must be some hobby Mr. Stark if you are swearing me to secrecy.”

  
“Not just a hobby kid. Something only Rhodey and Pepper know. I’m going to trust you with it because you’re my mentee and I think trust is important between us.”

  
Peter swallowed, “I’ll keep all of it to myself Mr. Stark.” He said solemnly. “You’ll do the same for me?”

  
Tony nodded, “Of course.” A beat, “I play the piano And I don’t mean I dabble, I mean, I’m really good.”

  
Peter could tell it was true, because it didn’t have the usual Stark brag he’d heard about. “That’s amazing Mr. Stark.” He said sincerely “I’d love to hear you play sometime.”

  
“I don’t play for people kid. Pepper and Rhodey haven’t heard me either so don’t think I’m shutting you out. I have a special room in the compound no one knows where and it has a baby grand piano.”

  
“That’s really cool. I was never that good when I played the trombone.”

  
“That’s what you played in band? I thought it would be the trumpet or French horn.”

  
“No, my dad played the trombone when he was in high school and Ben and May still had his instrument in the attic. It worked out because I got to do something close to my dad and we didn’t have to buy an instrument or worse rent one from the school that other kid’s mouths had been on.” Peter shuddered.

  
Tony took a deep breath, ‘You don’t have to answer this kid, but do you remember much of your parents?”

  
Peter stared into the distance for a moment. “Not as much as I’d like. Mostly I remember stories from May and Ben and a few people that knew them. I have a couple vague memories or my mom putting me to bed and one of my dad’s putting me in time out. I think I threw a toy at his head when I was four and didn’t get to watch my favorite cartoon.” He smiled, “I love that memory. Not because I got in trouble, but it just reminds me at one time I was just a little kid, doing little kid things, with no worries about parents going away or how to survive a radioactive spider bite.” His voice was a bit choked by the end.

  
“Sorry, kid,” Mr. Stark said softly,” I shouldn’t have asked.”

  
“It’s OK Mr. Stark. No one ever really asks me about them. I mean May and I talk about them some, but really, it’s like people forget I had parents before May and Ben. Sometimes I feel that way too. It feels disloyal to not think about them more. I haven’t even been to the graveside since Ben died.”

  
Tony reached over and squeezed the kids’ shoulder. “It’s ok Pete. After my parents died, I didn’t visit the grave for years. It was hard.” He swallowed. “Eventually I began to talk about them and that helped and now I try to go once a year.”  
“There isn’t really anyone that remembers them Mr. Stark. I mean my family is May and she’s not even a blood relative.”

  
“Ben was related to your dad?” He guessed.

  
“Brothers,” Peter said. “Ben was the younger one. I was so happy when they took me in. Not because my parents had died, that part sucked, but when I finally got to live with them, things just got so much better and I did have people who knew my parents.”

  
“What do you mean by ‘when you finally got to live with them?”

  
Peter moved around getting more comfortable before answering. His head still rested on Tony’s shoulder. “I wasn’t immediately allowed to live with my Aunt and Uncle. Some stupid law about needing my own room and that being more important than a grieving child being with people who loved and wanted him.”

  
“You were in foster care?” Tony asked for confirmation.

  
“About four or five months,” he said with a nod. ‘I wasn’t a fan.” He shuttered slightly at the memory.

  
Tony reached his hand up and ran it through the kids curls for a moment trying to soothe. Then realized what he was doing and tried to stop, but Peter made a small murmur and Tony couldn’t bring himself to stop. Peters breath hitched, and the kid turned his face more into Tony’s shoulder trying to hide the tears that were starting to fall.

  
“It’s ok underoos.” Tony whispered gently. Peter cried for several minutes, some of his sobs coming out in loud echoing sounds in the room. Tony did his best to comfort and wondered how there was still so much about this kid he didn’t know.  
Peter eventually sat up swiping the tears from his eyes. “Sorry.”

  
“No need to apologize. I shouldn’t have asked about your parents. I know it can upset me when others ask me about mine.”

  
“It’s ok Mr. Stark. I’m glad you asked. It was just a rough time.’ He shrugged. “It sometimes still is.”

  
Tony nodded. “I get that. My parents died almost 30 years ago, and I still feel that way. You never really stop thinking about them and trust me that’s ok.”

  
Peter nodded, “May says that and Ben used to say that too.”

  
“Smart people. Let’s try a lighter question now.”

  
Peter sniffles still not totally calmed down and said, “If you could be any animal in the world what would you be?”

  
“Are mythical included?”

  
“Since you asked, I’m assuming you have one in mind so yes.”

 

“Unicorn – they are so majestic and the national animal of Scotland.”

  
“Wow, Mr. Stark.”

  
The man just smiled at him, “I could also stab people with my horn.” That made Peter laugh, and Tony smiled at his achievement. “You?”

  
“A dragon. I just think they are amazing, and I could fly and catch things on fire.”

  
“Solid reasons.” Peter shifted again with a grimace. “How are you doing?”

 

“Still sore. Better with the medicine but still sore. And it keeps feeling better then I’ll get shooting pains through it which of course feels worse.”

  
“Mmmhmm. Let me check it out again.” Peter nodded and Tony moved to the other side or him turning his leg slightly. “Ok, this is probably going to hurt for a moment.” Tony said gently.

  
“Kay.” Peter said bracing himself.

  
Tony then poked at some of the skin around the glass. Peter swallowed a cry but couldn’t stop the small cry

  
“Shhh, easy.” Tony said gently. “I know it hurts. I’m almost done.” Peter couldn’t stop the yell when Tony continued poking. When he stopped tears streaked down the kids face and Tony moved around to sit back down next to him and pulled the kid back against his shoulder. He then rested a hand against his forehead. Peter couldn’t help but lean against the man’s hand that was cool and comfortable. “It’s infected kid.” He informed the kid. “You’re running a light fever right now. The skin around the glass is puckered. You might even end of with a scar.” Peter groaned slightly. “Why don’t you lay down and try to rest. It might help.”

  
Peter shook his head. “Fine here.” He murmured.

  
“You’ll be more comfortable laying down kid. You can use my leg for a pillow how about that.” He said, remember May mentioning the kids clinging during illness. Peter nodded and flipped around laying down with his head on the man’s lap. Tony rested a hand in his hair, stroking it gently. “Friday?”

  
“Yes boss?”  
“Tell Cap that getting us out of here needs to be a priority, the kid has an infection.”

  
He waited a few minutes till the response came in. “Mr. Rogers has asked me to inform you that they are doing their best to get here, but at this time it will still be another 2-3 hours.”

  
Peter groaned and shivered, causing Tony to rub his back and say, “It will be OK spider-ling. Rest. Then maybe we can continue our game.”

  
Peter nodded and closed his eyes again.It was only about ten minutes later when he opened them again.

  
“You should be resting spider-ling.” Came a voice from above. He felt kind of floaty. “Can’t sleep.”

  
Tony sighed, ‘Is it the pain?” Mr. Stark could do nothing about that.

  
“No.” Peter insisted.

  
Tony shook his head, ““Liar.” Peter gaped at him.

  
“I’m not lying.”

  
“Really?” Tony said, “So your leg really doesn’t hurt even though there is an 7-inch piece of glass sticking out of it, 4 inches of which are actually embedded in your leg?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Um, well, I mean, ok, so it does hurt… some.” He clarified when Tony looked satisfied at his answer and then troubled.

 

“Kid.” Tony was frustrated Peter could tell. The man took a deep breath and said, “As long as we’re stuck down here, we’re going to talk about this. But first let me look at your leg and see if we can make it any better.”

 

Peter wasn’t sure what he wanted to talk about exactly, but he leaned his head against the wall closing his eyes against the ache, while Tony gently looked to see if he could do anything that he hadn’t been able to do 10 minutes ago.

“Well it’s already elevated. But infection is beginning to set in. It’s pretty red around where the glass is sticking out.”

 

Peter swallowed hard, “Can you stop describing it please?” He asked.

 

Tony gave him a tight sympathetic smile. “Sorry kid.” He reached up and Peter startled slightly when his hand landed on his forehead. “Easy,” He murmured. “Just checking for fever.” After a moment, “You’re definitely warmer. We’ll have to watch that.”

 

“Yea.” Peter said. “So, um, since there isn’t anything we can do, what did you want to talk about.”

 

Tony sighed, “Sorry Peter. Being stuck down here isn’t helpful and we can’t remove it, you could bleed out.” He said regretfully.

 

“This is why I didn’t say anything.” Peter said with emphasis, “It’s not worth it, if you can’t do anything.”

 

Tony felt a stab from that remark. “Maybe I can’t make the pain go away.” He said carefully. He moved over and sat back down next to the kid. “But it doesn’t mean I don’t want to know if you’re hurting or injured. And it’s not every time that I can’t do something. You’ve been hurt a few times since I’ve started mentoring you and you failed to mention it.” He did his best to not sound accusing the last thing he wanted was an injured super kid pissed at him while they were stuck in a confined space. “Is there a reason for that?”

 

Peter gave him a sidelong look before looking down where his left-hand picking at an invisible thread on his leg. He shrugged. “I didn’t think it was bad enough to mention.”

 

Tony looked at him incredulous. “Peter, at least one of those times you had a pretty decent concussion. And while I wasn’t the best mentor when we started this thing, you were on a plane that crashed, and I don’t mean on the inside of it. Not to mention a building fell on you. I will not believe you if you try to tell me you weren’t hurt after the Vulture.”

 

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “It wasn’t too bad. I healed up in a few days.”

 

He threw his hands up exasperated. “That’s not ok. With your healing powers minor injuries take less than a day, so how bad was it that you took a few days?”

 

“Some broken ribs, mostly. I think I had a fractured wrist too. Then just bruises and scrapes. Exhaustion.” He shrugged. “I slept like sixteen hours when I got home.”

 

Tony shook his head. “This is the type of thing you need to come to me with. I have a whole medical staff that deals with superheroes. They treat Steve. They know how to handle advanced healing and they are incredibly discreet. On pain of legal action. And I don’t just mean the police, I’m talking Shield. So, can we agree that no injury is too small, and you’ll come to me in the future?”

 

Peter looked uncomfortable. “Mr. Stark, I, we…” He took a deep breath, “What I mean to say is…” But he looked away, no longer talking.

 

“What is it Peter?” Tony asked gently.

 

Peter tossed his head back hitting it against the wall. Hard enough to hurt, but not do real damage.

 

“Hey, none of that. You don’t need a concussion on top of everything else. And I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

 

Peter turned his head looking at the man and Tony could see s sheen of tears.

 

“Oh kid,” He said, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Whatever it is, you really can trust me.”

 

Peter took a deep breath closing his eyes. ‘We can’t afford it.” He stammered out.

 

Tony stared at him at a loss for about 5 seconds, before he said slowly, trying to wrap his mind around this kids’ innocence, “You think you have to pay for your medical care?”

  
Peter gave a small nod, a hand coming up to wipe away falling tears.

  
“Kid,” Mr. Stark said slowly wanting to break the news gently, “None of the other Avengers do.”

 

Peter swallowed hard, “I’m not,” he took a shaky breath,” You always say I’m not an Avenger yet.” He whispered.

 

Tony moved his head side to side not believing his own stupidity, “I agree junior Avenger would be more apt, but even if you’re not a full Avenger, you are my protege and that covers medical care. So, you can always,” he said with emphasis while squeezing the kids’ shoulder. “Always come to me for help with medical, or other, issues, but especially medical issues.” Tony leaned back against the wall and gazed down and the kid. “So, this is why you haven’t been telling me when you’re hurt?”

 

“Mostly,” he hedged. “I mean, Mr. Stark, Aunt May is very proud, and I just think she’d insist on paying. If she knew how badly I got hurt sometimes, she might not want me to be Spiderman at all and I can’t do that and then what if she…” He moved to hit his head against the wall again, but Tony got his hand there first cushioning the blow,

 

“I said to stop that.” The man said putting sternness into his tone.

 

“I just… I hate this… Not being Spiderman, but… OK. I’m not old enough to take care of myself even though with Spiderman powers I probably could and instead I have Aunt May who worries about everything. I have decathlon trips and the fact that I lose about 8 backpacks a year and she’s worried about paying for college and me just… I can’t keep making her worry. And now you want me to tell you if I’m hurt and I… I don’t want you to worry about me or… or pay for me. It’s too much and God, what if she kicks me out.” The words were a whisper and Tony was shocked that this was a worry the kid had. May and he seemed so solid. But Peter had flat out lied to her for a year and nearly gotten himself killed a couple times.

 

Tony moved over and reached out and pulled the kid too him.

 

Peter stiffened for a sec. “Um. Mr. Stark. I hate to question you, but are you aware that you’re hugging me?”

 

He chuckled. “Yea kid. I think we’re there. Maybe not every day.” He clarified, “But definitely in situations like this. Now, let’s break this down a bit. Medical care is part of the internship. Think of it like a job with medical benefits. May wouldn’t insist on paying when insurance covered it right?”

  
“I doubt it.” Peter said skeptically.

  
“Well then think of it like that and if she asks explain that to her. You really can’t go to a regular doctor anyway, so you really don’t have a choice in where you get your help. And I’m more than happy to provide what you need so you can continue to be Spiderman and that includes me paying for some things for you. I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable but I hope with time it will ease and you’ll trust me.”

 

“I do trust you” Peter insisted.

  
“Maybe, but money can be a hard topic for anyone. That’s not just you. It’s weird to me because I’m used to having money. Always have been. But I’ve had friends and people I’ve tried to help that didn’t want my money and didn’t think I had good intentions when I offered what I could. It’s hard on both sides of the equations. But I hope you won’t let your discomfort keep you from asking for what you need. I promise to make it as comfortable and easy on you as I can. You know, I could pay you for the internship.”

  
“It’s not a real internship, Mr. Stark. I’d be Spiderman even without you. I don’t want to get paid for it.”

  
Tony nodded, “I never wanted to be paid for being Iron Man either. Not that I needed the money, but it felt wrong.”

  
Peter nodded. “So much for that.”

  
‘Well there is something else we can do. A few things really.”

  
“Like what?”

  
“Well I could give you an actual internship and pay you.”

  
“I don’t want it to take away from being Spiderman, or from school. Decathlon is starting to pick up more since we won regional s and Flash is…” Peter stopped realizing what he was about to reveal. “Well I just need to work to keep my spot and not end up with more detention. No one wants that.”

  
Tony nodded. “Ok then an allowance it is.”

  
“What?” Peter said sitting up, hissing slightly, then “What?”

  
“I’ll give you an allowance. You can use it on anything you need to and then you don’t have to come to me to ask unless it’s out of the usual. Really, it’s the perfect solution. I’ll just give it to you weekly.”

  
“You can’t give me an allowance.” He looked aghast.

  
“Sure, I can. I’m Tony Stark.”

  
“Yes, you are, but, I’m not your…. I’m not earning it. And it’s something. you give to your kids Mr. Stark, not some random kid that your training to be an avenger.”  
“Who says?”

  
“Any sane person.” He practically yelled.

  
“Peter,” Tony said slowly, “I gave all the avengers an allowance when they lived in the tower.”

  
“What?” He asked eyes round.

  
“I said, I gave all the avengers an allowance when we lived at the tower together. Steve didn’t work, neither did the others. We were busy fighting aliens, hydra or training.”  
“But Captain America worked for Shield and Black Widow and Hawkeye did too,”

  
“Contrary to popular belief Shield isn’t really a good retirement plan and while most believe, because it was advertised as such, I wasn’t the only one who helped try to put things back together after the Battle of New York. The rest of the Avengers donated too. When they lived in the tower, we just decided it would be easier if there was money given to them regularly like they were employees and that was I wasn’t tied into it and there were no hard feelings. So, we can do the same for you. If it makes you feel better, I can give you chores around the lab to do to earn it?”

  
Peter sagged a bit in relief. Chores he could handle “I think I would feel better with chores. Just I can’t have it interfere with school and stuff, like I said.”

  
“We’ll make that part of the condition then. You usually try to finish your school work before you show up anyway, but I know you don’t always get it done until later. I know May has you finish it before patrol, but from now on, you’ll do that first before you’re allowed to work in the lab. Along with any assigned chores.” Tony shook his head, “You are like Cap in a lot of ways. He insisted on doing chores to earn his pay too. Refused to let any Avengers live there without doing their fair share. I think, I just figured since you were younger those rules didn’t work for you.”

  
“Aunt May gives me chores. She can’t really afford an allowance all the time, but she gives when she can.”

  
Tony nodded. “So, are we settled on the money issue? We can discuss how much and what chores later. I’ll have something written up that you can sign. I imagine you’ll feel better having it in writing then feeling like some adult can hold it over your head.”  
Peter nodded. “Thanks, Mr. Stark. And it’s no different I guess then our deal for the Philadelphia trip.” He said still convincing himself this was a good thing.

 

‘Don’t mention it.” He said with a nod. “But there are some other things from your statement I want to ask about, you know, since we have nothing else to do?”

  
Peter sighed, “You want to ask why I think she’ll kick me out don’t you.”

  
“I do.” Tony affirmed.

  
“I… It’s not anything she does exactly. It’s more that I’m difficult because of spiderman. I once turned her whole life upside down when I was seven. Now again at 15. I was there when Ben died and I’m not sure she resents that a little, her not being there for his last breaths.” His breath hitched a little. “I mean we love each other don’t get me wrong, but she’s never really gotten past his death. And now that she knows I’m Spiderman, I feel like it’s only a matter of time before she realizes I was Spiderman then. And that I could have stopped it.”

  
“That wasn’t your fault.”

  
Peter shook his head. “It was.” He insisted unable to stop the tears from coming. “We were out that night because of me. I’d been acting up and he was talking to me about that and earlier that day, I’d been out as Spiderman and I stopped a robber, but he was scared, he seemed scared and he asked me to let him go to give him a break to start fresh.” Peter wiped at his eyes, “and I did Mr. Stark. I let him go and,” he took a deep breath, “He killed my uncle.” Peters hands covered his face as he curled in on himself sobbing.

  
Tony didn’t hesitate to gather the kid in his arms. “Shh, it’s alright. It wasn’t your fault.” He kept saying soothing words till Peter calmed a bit. “You can’t blame yourself for that. You couldn’t have known.”  
“I have powers.” Peter argued.

  
“And last I checked it wasn’t mind reading. You could not have known. And even if you could have known, you were new to this, with no proper training. I’m guessing you were scared and in a bit of shock to have someone pull a gun on you. I hope it was the first and only time it happens.”

  
Peter nodded wiping stray tears away. “The worst part was feeling like I could have saved him and then having to tell May and have her try to comfort me. I decided then I had to be active in helping people and I couldn’t waste time on things like band.”  
Tony looked at him for a moment and then said. “Peter answer honestly, are you Spiderman because you feel guilty.”

  
“It may have started that way.” He said softly. My uncles murder pushed me to do this more, but I like to think if he’d lived, I would have found continued anyway.

  
Tony nodded. “Good, and you need to work on this self-blame. You are not responsible.”

  
They sat in silence for a few minutes while he absorbed what was said. “Mr. Stark, I know you say it’s not my fault.”

 

“It’s not.” He emphasized.

  
“But I still feel like it is. It’s been over a year since his death and I still can’t change how I feel.”

  
Tony thought for a moment, “Why don’t you try talking to someone. A professional. You have been through plenty in the last few years, it might help.”

  
Peter shook his head. ‘I can’t talk to them about Spiderman, Mr. Stark. It could put May in danger or me.”

  
Tony nodded approvingly, “Good looking out for yourself, but this is a Shield psychologist, one I believe you would like as I saw her myself.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Yea. The Afghanistan thing and events surrounding it were a bit harder on me then everyone realized. It wasn’t till well after the Mandarin that I decided to try my hand at it. It helped.”  
“That’s good Mr. Stark, I’ll think about it.”

  
Tony nodded, and it was silent again. “I believe one of us is to ask a question. So how did you and Ned meet?”

  
“Oh,” Peter said, “We were in second grade. It was my first day at school after my parents died. He was the only one who asked me to sit with him for lunch and then we both had the same cookies. He had a Star Wars lunch box and I had this old blue one that had belonged to my uncle and he’d used for years. Aunt May said as soon as we could she’d take me out to pick up a “cool” lunch box. But when Ned saw my sad blue lunch box that looked like an adult used it, he promised to bring me his extra one the next day. After everything that had happened recently, I didn’t really know if he would or if it was a trick, but he came in the next day with a red lunch box with iron man on it. His mom agreed I could have it.” He looked over and smiled at Tony, “I still have it. I shouldn’t tell you this, but I stash cash in it when I have extra, and it’s hidden in my room.”

  
“In the ceiling tiles.’ Tony smirked thinking of the homemade suit.

  
“No.” Peter protested and hissed when he bumped his leg.

  
“Let me look at that again, see how it’s doing.”

  
Peter nodded “No touching. Touching hurts.”

  
“Got it.” Tony said and pulled the phone for extra light. Then against the kids wishes he very gently touched part of the tender skin. Causing another hiss from Peter.

  
“I said no touching.”

  
“It’s how I know what’s going on. The skin is pretty inflamed.” He reached up with one hand and put it to Peter’s forehead.

  
“Mr. Stark.” He whined.

  
“I’m just checking for fever and you are definitely hot, so we will need to watch that.” Clicking on his watch he said, “Friday let Cap know that Peter is developing a fever.” A few minutes later the reply came in.  
“Sorry Tony, we’re going as fast as we can, but we are only a quarter of the way there.’ Tony sighed, ‘Fine but Peter says you owe us pecan ice-cream if it takes more than 4 hours.”

  
“Ice-cream?” Was the reply. Then a second, “Got it. See you soon.”

  
Tony nodded. “You too Cap.”

  
“Can I take more of that Motrin.” Peter asked softly.

  
Tony checked his watch, “It’s only been two hours.” Peter sighed, and Tony pulled his head onto his shoulder.

  
“So, you met Ned in second grade, and he gave you an Iron Man lunch box and that sealed your friendship forever?”

  
“Yea. We have been through some things together and of course he’s one of the few that know of Spiderman and what happened really happened to my Uncle. He also tells me it’s not my fault.

  
“And he’s right.”

  
“I’m trying Mr. Stark.”

  
Tony slipped an arm behind his back. “I know. You want to know how Rhodey and I met?”

  
Peter nodded against his shoulder.

  
“Well it was at MIT and I was younger than a lot of students there. I did a lot of stupid stuff when I was there, pranks, hitting on older girls, not showing to class then blowing the curve. Most People there knew my name – Stark. And did their best to schmooze me or get to know me based on that. They just wanted to be a part of the Stark legacy. Rhodey wasn’t like that. We got teamed up on a project to build an engine together. I showed up eating dried banana and blueberries and brought a girl with me. Making out with her in the doorway before I entered – oh and I was 15 minutes late. Rhodey walked right up to me and goes, ‘I don’t care what kind of smart ass kid you are or what your name is, if you show up late again I’ll have the professor take you off the project and maybe you don’t care about that, but I do, because I have things to do and I think having a friend as smart of you could help.”

  
“I straightened up after that. Well mostly. I appreciated his candor and willingness to tell me he was being friends with me because of what I could do for him.”

  
“That’s awful.” Peter said.

  
“’Maybe.” He said with a shrug, “But it was only like that a couple months. Eventually we realized we had more in common than we thought. The next year we roomed together and often we were the two instigating things on campus. It was a great couple of years. Do you think you might want to go to MIT?”

  
“I think if I can afford community college it will be a minor miracle.”

  
“I could...”

  
“No Mr. Stark. You know it’s amazing you have money at all. I only hear you try to give it away,”

  
“I just want those around me to be comfortable and if I can help with that. I will.”

  
“I do want to go to college. I’ve been working hard on my grades to get a scholarship.”

  
“Do you know your class rank?”

  
“Um, well, I do, but I don’t want to say.”

  
Tony was already clicking on his phone. “Oh look, there it is, well if I click this button.”

  
“What, Mr. Stark, You can’t. Please?”

  
“That bad.”

  
Peter blushed and shook his head.

  
“You know I’m proud of you either way, right? If you do your best that’s what matters. That’s true of Spiderman too. There is no need to be hard on yourself.”

  
Peter dropped his head back onto the wall. Go ahead and look.”

  
“You sure”

  
Peter nodded.

  
“Wow. Seriously.” Tony looked at him mouth agape and Peter didn’t think he’d ever seen him like this.

  
“You’re number three and not in your class, that you’re number one, but in the school number three. This is fantastic you continue like this and you will get into any place you want to go.’

  
“I still need the SAT.”

  
“You will rock it. I can tutor you or get you one and I know enough smart people it won’t cost anything. Hell, Rhodey would be qualified. Come to think of it so would Banner and Widow. Widow might teach you things you shouldn’t know – spy things. So, Banner, Rhodey or I could all help.”

  
“That would be good. But no matter how well I do, without financial aid I can’t do it, and I don’t want to get bogged down in student loans.”

  
“Well you could work for me.”

  
“Is your solution to just hire me for everything? You give me chores for my trip and insurance.” He said jokingly but sounding a little awkward.

  
“Yes.” Tony said without preamble, “Kid,” He said firmly, “You are truly brilliant. You already know the systems at the compound. I would be able to see you more often and if you go somewhere out of state the deal will start when you graduate. I pay for your school and you come work for me for twice as long afterwards. Takes 4 years you work for 8? You can work more than that, but you must work enough so I get the investment back. Also, non-compete clause no working for the competition.”  
Peter just stared at him not entirely sure what to say, so settled on, “You really are the best Mr. Stark.” Peter whispered. “without you I would never be doing any of this.”

  
“Not true. You were Spiderman before I came around.” He said ruffling the kid’s hair.

  
“Maybe, but not as good.”

  
Tony shrugged conceding his point. “So, what else do we want to know about each other. We still have plenty of time to kill.

  
“Have you ever had a pet?” Peter asked. They had talked about a lot, but he still felt he should be careful.

  
“Not really.” Tony said shuffling a little. “We had horses when I was younger. My mom thought there was prestige to it. Many of the families we had around had them, so she thought we needed them. Howard wanted her to be happy, so he bought two. I was about nine and found the things slightly terrifying because they were big. Once I got on one though I really enjoyed it. So, my father made an excuse to get rid of them a couple weeks later.”

  
“That’s awful Mr. Stark.” Peter thought for a moment and said, “I won a gold fish at a carnival. I um…” He blushed, “I named him Iron fish – since he was a gold fish and your outfit are red and gold. Anyway, he died after like three hours and I was super sad about it. Aunt May let us have a small funeral that ended with ice cream.”

 

“Did you name everything after me?”

  
“No.” Peter said offended. “If I had had a dog it was going to be named Han Solo.”

  
Tony laughed. “Nice name.”

  
“We, Ned and I would have called it Han.”

  
“Well we both got a story there even though you volunteered. But did you ever play sports.”

  
“Um... no.” He said decisively.” I didn’t do little league things because I was getting over the death of my parents and having to move in with my Aunt and Uncle. By the time I was in middle school I was super awkward and small. I wore glasses. Me and sports never mixed. “

  
“I was unaware you wore contacts.”

  
“Contacts?” He looked at Tony confused

 “Oh no, the spider bit fixed that. Sort of how I have a six pack and a ton of strength.”

  
“Wow. Have you been to an optometrist since it happened?

  
“If I say no - am I going to see one?

  
“There’s a good chance of that.”

  
Sigh. “No, I haven’t. Aunt May just thought I decided to not wear them, and I never told her otherwise.”

  
Tony nodded. “Fair enough. But you will be seeing a shield ophthalmologist."

  
“What I thought it was an eye doctor.”

  
“Calm down it is. But a specialized one. I think they will be better for you and I know one personally:

 

“You seem to know everyone personally.” Peter said sinking back against the man.

  
“The money helps with that and my utter brilliance”

  
“How does Pepper put up with you?” Peter said then stiffened. “I mean… um… the pain is making me say things Mr. Stark I didn’t mean that.”

  
“Chill. I know you’re joking. It’s ok to tease me Peter. We are developing that kind of relationship. It’s part of being a mentor and mentee.”

  
Peter signed in relief. ‘So, did you ever play any sports?”

  
“As a kid I didn’t really play sports. Or play at all. My hobbies included robots and science and getting through years of school as quickly as I could. But when I got to MIT Rhodey decided to teach me boxing. Said otherwise with my mouth, smarts and money I’d never survive. I took a real shining too it. Surpassed Rhodey in those skills in the first year of school. We had fun sparring. And after seeing my dad sometimes it was a relief to go pound on something. When my parents died, I felt like I couldn’t box. Howard disapproved of it like he did everything else and why I say I don’t care what he thought for some reason on this point I did. Obadiah ended up talking to me about it. Telling me not to give up on what I love just because of a dead man. I didn’t go back to it right away but eventually I put a ring in the gym. I learned that Happy knew how to box and he’s good. We’ve spent hours down there just hitting each other.” He grinned. “There was this one time when Black Widow came. We didn’t know she was widow at the time, but she came in as a spy for shield pretending to be my secretary. So, she’s dressed in this white top pencil skirt outfit and she climbs in the ring and Happy is trying to be macho and I don’t know what he said but she climbed up him, wrap her legs around his neck and flattened him. Pepper and I sat there stunned. Happy’s pride was hurt for a month afterwards. But we got back in the ring.”

  
Peter said nothing but appeared to be contemplating something.

 

“Peter?” Tony asked.

  
“I, I just don’t understand.”

  
Tony’s eyebrows raised. “Don’t understand what? How widow took out Happy?”

  
“No, how you can say anything nice about Obadiah. He betrayed you. Tried to kill you. He nearly succeeded.”

  
“Nearly kid. That’s the take away. And yea he was a bad guy. The betrayal hurt more than anyone could ever really know. But if it hadn’t happened, I wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t be mentoring you or doing the work as Iron Man.”  
“I don’t think that’s true Mr. Stark. You are a good person and I think you are Iron man. You would have found yourself here eventually.”

  
Tony swallowed hard at the belief this kid had in him. “Thanks kid.” He said and ruffled the kid’s hair.

  
“Your welcome” he said. They were comfortably quiet for the next ten minutes and Peter asked. “Do you think you could teach me to box?”

  
“You want to learn boxing?” He asked in disbelief.

  
“Yea,” Peter said shyly.

 

“Kid your learning martial arts, from military and spy experts. Not to mention self-defense, why on earth would you need to learn boxing?”

  
“Because, we won’t always be just on Earth. I need to learn all I can.” He said with emphasis. “You can’t shield me all the time Mr. Stark. I know something is coming.”

  
“Pete,” He laughed it off, “nothing is happening it’s fine.”

  
“Don’t lie to me Mr. Stark. Please? I’m fifteen not five. You can’t protect me forever.”

  
“Then let me protect you why I can.” He said firmly. “I haven’t known you for long Peter, but you mean a lot to me. I… I imagine what it would be like if I had a s… a family and I think you would be a part of it.” He cleared his throat, “I’m not a sentimental man. I don’t like to discuss feelings, but well,” He shrugged

  
Suddenly Peter screeched his head hitting the wall behind him as he then curled towards the injured limb. Tony just managed to grab his hands before he grabbed the glass.

  
“Peter Stop.” Tony screamed, but Peter was crying rocking back and forth. Tony pushed himself back against the wall parting his legs in a V and pulling Peter back between them, so his back was to his chest and he could wrap him in a bear hug his hands holding Peters. Or trying, he eventually wrestled both Peter hands into one of his and pulled the kid as close to his chest as he could. “Breath kid. I know whatever is happening hurts, but you need to relax. Breath with me. He used the hand he had over the kids’ heart to help exaggerate the breaths he was taking, them both moving as one inhaling and exhaling. “Good job kid.” He said as Peter started to calm. Small whimpers escaped his mouth.

  
“What happened?” Peter asked.

  
“Not sure. I can look if you want?”

  
“No.” Peter said settling against the man. It was comforting, and he was afraid movement would hurt.

  
“Does it feel like it’s bleeding more?”

  
“Some.” Peter answered his teeth gritted.

  
“I’ll need to look Peter but if you don’t think it’s too bad, I’ll give you a few minutes.”

  
Peter nodded and pulled his good leg up a bit.

  
“Elevate your foot kid, place it on my leg.”

  
“But I might cut you.”

  
“It’s fine the glass is on the side, just be careful.” Peter did as he was told moving slowly.

  
“It felt like it was being cut all over again Mr. Stark. It hurt really bad.”

  
“Hmmm, Tony said, but said nothing more.

  
It was silent for few minutes and Peter said, “How long till they get here?”

  
Tony checked his watch, then said, ‘Friday where do we stand?”

  
“They are attempting to clear debris and put supports in place. Captain Rogers asks that you do your best to hang on and they will do their best to move quickly.”

  
Tony sighed. “Tell him I said he owes us strawberry ice-cream as well.”

  
“Of course, boss.”

  
“You don’t like strawberry.” Peter said where he laid against Tony’s chest his eye shut against the pain.

  
“But you and Cap both do. And Hawkeye pretends he doesn’t, but we all know he does.

  
Peter smiles and says, “Thanks Mr. Stark.” It was quiet and filled with meaning.

  
“Get some rest, it will make time go faster.” Peter nodded and closed his eyes Tony sighed as he listened to Peter’s breathing out over the next few minutes. When he was certain the boy was in that place between sleeping and awake, he gently began to play with the kids’ hair. Hoping the comforting gesture would push him over the edge.

  
Peter slept for the next hour or so. Tony checking him repeatably as he could feel the fever rising.

  
“Cap,” He said into the watch acting as his com. “We need out of here. I’m 99% sure he has a blood infection and not being able to remove what is causing it is making it worse.”

  
“They are almost here, Boss. Another hour or two.”

  
“Another hour or two, it was supposed to be four we’ve been down here for six.” And no water or food for either. “Cap you owe me.”

  
Tony dropped a hand down into the kid’s hair and Peters eyes fluttered opened. “Mr. Stark.” He slurred.”

  
“Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?”

  
Peter turned very pale then and pushed himself around and got sick all over the ground.

  
Tony winced in sympathy and put a hand on his back gently comforting till Peter stopped.

  
“Come on” He said putting hands under the kid’s armpits. “We’re going to move away from that.”

  
Peter nodded and struggled to a further away spot. Tony went looking again and found some hand sanitizer and a couple more blankets. He then let the kid “wash” his hands, took another look at the wound and felt how hot he was getting.

  
“I have an idea. You won’t like it.” Tony said.

  
“I like you.” Peter said slurring.

  
Tony chuckled. “That’s good since we work together. OK, unleash the suit.”

  
Peter gave him an odd look but did as instructed. Tony then helped him move it down to his waist. “Now lay back”.

  
“What, why?”

  
“Because the floor is extremely cold and you are extremely warm, this just might help. Besides you were on the floor earlier.”  
“I don’t want to.” He whined.

  
“Peter,” Tony said firmly, “It will help, you’ll feel better.”

  
“Too cold.”

  
“That’s the fever talking. You have chills.” Tony then put his hand on the boy’s chest and pushed backwards. He was under no illusion that if Peter was well this wouldn’t work. Peter winced when his back hit the ground and he shivered and tried to push his way back up.

  
“Nope” Tony said holding him gently in place. “This is for the best.”

  
“You’re mean.” Peter said suddenly.

  
Tony raised an eyebrow. “I’m mean eh? If I let an infection kill you, that’s mean. This is helping.”

  
Peter sniffled slightly “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. It’s cold.”

  
“I know. Just get through fifteen minutes and you can sit up for a bit. You can do 15 minutes, your Spiderman”

  
Peter smiled but sniffled again before nodded.

  
Tony tapped his finger on his chin, contemplating. “Hmm” her murmured out loud.

  
“What is it?” Peter asked.

 

“Tell me something I don’t know about you.”

  
“I think you know it all by now with the twenty questions.” He said.

  
“We haven’t finished all twenty so tell me something I don’t know. Please.” He implored.

  
Peter sighed, shivered and scooched his way to a better position. “I was going to have a sibling.”

  
“What?” Tony asked surprised, “Your mom or May?”

  
Peter swallowed hard, the memories still hurt, “May.” He said softly, “I had just turned eleven, it was a few years after foster care, so I was well adjusted in this new family and young enough to not be jealous or annoyed at the thought of free babysitting.” He chuckled lightly, “I remember finding out about the baby. May and Ben were beyond thrilled. Ben walked around touching her stomach all the time. They would just look at each other and grin. This little precious secret between the two of them. I felt a bit left out. Wanted to be included. They sat down with me and talked everything out. That was big with May and Ben, “communication”. After the talk I was less annoyed and more excited that I’d have a little cousin/sibling. They wanted to include me and so I suggested they give him my dad’s name as a middle name, like my dad named me after Ben. Ben and May loved that name and May liked Seth for a first name so Seth Richard Parker. We couldn’t wait for him to arrive, but at around the fifth month something happened. I don’t even know what exactly. Just May was doubled over in the kitchen one minute and the next in a hospital bed and there was no more Seth.” He took a shaky breath. “There wasn’t a funeral. Just May being bed ridden and Ben staying home for a full week with us. They didn’t even send me to school, though I did have to do homework. They, uh, they tried again as soon as she was able. She got pregnant right away, but lost the baby at about 8 weeks in. We were all devastated. This time they gave it more time. A third and final attempt, when I was twelve, and the baby died at seven and a half months. She didn’t want to try anymore after that. She was different that year. Sadder. I wasn’t sure she’d ever be the same. But one day she came out of it. And then Ben happened. I guess when she had no choice she stepped up. After Ben’s funeral, she sat down with me and we talked about how she had been distant that prior year and how she would be now. She said she had been very sad losing Seth and Andrew, the two babies “old” enough to be named, but she knew that she had already been given the best child ever in getting me and she’d do everything to care for me from now on.” Peter gave a brittle smile, “The thing is they always took care of me. But miscarriages happened and Ben,” a sniffle, “Happened. It felt a little like Parker luck rearing its ugly head. Then I got bit by a radioactive spider and while the agility and eight pack are awesome, it’s not a sibling, or an Uncle. It will never bring Ben back.”

  
Peter almost chocked on his pain then. Tony rested a hand in his hair and stroked it gently. “You didn’t make them lose those babies Peter.” He said quietly, but with firmness. “And you didn’t cause that person to kill your uncle.”

  
Peter put his arm over his eyes and cried. “I want Ben.” He said a deep ache flowing through him. Words of confession he’d not said since the mugging. “God, I want Ben.” He curled sideways his forehead against Mr. Stark's leg his left hand fisted into his pant leg.

  
Tony stroked his hair. “I know kid.”

  
“It’s not fair.” A childish cry, one Peter had thought but usually didn’t bother to utter, because it made no different. But here in this room, racked with fever, the confessions came easier.  
Tony stroked his hair saying nothing until the kids crying eased down. Peter finally rolled back over on his back his sobs settled.  
“You ok?” Tony asked

  
“Yea Mr. Stark.” He said cheeks darkening, “Sorry for crying on you, again”

  
“Nothing to apologize for kid. You know, something no one knows about me?’ Peter shook his head. “It’s that when I got home from Afghanistan, I wasn’t quite right. And not in the way Obadiah thought, but I needed help. I didn’t get it right away of course, and a lot of what I did people clocked it up to how I always behave outlandishly. But I was really in a dark place. One night I went out onto the balcony and all I could think about was jumping.” Peter’s eyes widened. “I walked to the edge and stood there looking down. I put my hands on the balcony fence and thought about getting up and jumping and what the world would say. How they wouldn’t be able to deny how I felt any longer or what I had been through. Maybe they’d see my father for the abusive as… jerk that he was.”

  
“What stopped you?”

  
“You.”

  
Peters eyes shot up. “Well not you specifically. People like you. I knew the avengers would be needed. I knew in spite of how I felt I would be needed as well. I realized there would also be a whole new generation that needed tech and help. So, I stepped back and went inside. I found Rhodey and told him what I’d just done, and he immediately got me in touch with a Shield psychiatrist. All very discreet.”

  
“I’m sorry you went through that.” Peter murmured. “That was very brave of you and your secret is safe with me.”

  
Tony nodded. “Thanks, kid. Just promise me if a day ever comes you feel that dark, you’ll come to me or someone else you trust.”

 

Peter nodded. “I promise.”

  
“I believe you. Now let’s see about the fever.” He laid his hand against his head. “Not helping apparently. So, let’s at least try to make you comfortable.”

  
He rearranged the kid, with Peters help so he was leaned back against his chest leaving the light t shirt the kid wore under the suit between them. “So still awhile on them showing up though should be in an hour or two cap says. Time for a few more questions.”

  
Peter sighed, but said, “Dogs or Cats?”

  
“Both.”

  
“Cheater.”

  
“Am not it’s fine to like both. You?”

  
“Dog obviously.”

  
“How is that obvious? I mean I guess you are loyal and enthusiastic, a bit like a puppy. OK I see it.”

  
“Mr. Stark.” Peter whined, but he was smiling.

  
“Chicken or Steak?” Tony asked

  
“Steak.” They both said together and then grinned.

 

“Widow or Hulk.” Tony asked.

  
“Oh.” Peter said, “In a fight or to befriend.”

  
“Both” Tony said.

“Widow for both.”

  
“Really thought for sure Hulk had at least one of those.”

  
Peter shrugged, ‘I am a mystery.” And shifted with a whimper. He started to ask but gasped out loud and tried again to move towards injured leg.  
Tony grabbed him” Shhh it’s ok almost done, just breath kid, breath.”

  
It finally let up and Peter laid against him panting.

  
“That was bad.”

  
Peter nodded tiredly while tony stroked his hair.

 

“We will be out of here soon, kid. Any questions you just must ask?”'

  
Peter looked at him for a long moment then let out a soft sigh. “I don’t want to hurt your feelings.” He said softly

.  
“I’m ironman.” Tony joked, “You can’t hurt me.”:

  
“Just because your Iron Man doesn’t mean you don’t have a heart or that you don’t feel things.”

  
Tony let out a sigh, “You got me their kid, but I can handle it.”

  
“It’s a doozy.” He said then winced, hand clutching into Mr. Starks leg. When tony gasped in pain, he immediately moved his hand.

  
“Shhh,” He soothed, “it’s okay.”

  
“I hurt you.” Peter said sounding distraught.

 

“It may bruise but it will be fine. Now ask your question.”

  
“I really don’t think I should.”

  
“Peter Benjamin Parker, ask.”

  
His eyes widened, and he mumbled, “Why didn’t you ever have a kid?”

  
“Oh.” Tony said shocked. He hadn’t expected that.” That is a doozy, but it’s an easier answer then you think.” He took a deep breath, “Before I say why, I want you to agree to never talk to anyone about this unless it’s Rhodey or Pepper.”

  
Peter nodded, “I can do that.”

  
“When I was younger Howard, well he wasn’t always nice to me. I felt manipulated a lot and a lot of pressure to do better, be the best. I had no idea what a Dad was, I’m still not sure I grasp the concept. Anyway, I didn’t want to be like Howard so I did everything I could do to prevent it. But nothing permanent, just in case one day I changed my mind. Well Afghanistan took that away from me. The chemicals the arc rector came up with left me unable to have children. Though Pepper has mentioned I could adopt.”

  
“Oh, I’m very sorry Mr. Stark that is just awful.”

  
Tony shrugged, “It’s ok kid. I’m at peace with it. And it was nothing like your Aunt went through. Anyway, I didn’t want to put a kid in harm’s way and if I’m going to end up like Howard it’s better for everyone.”

  
“I think you’d make an excellent dad, Mr. Stark.” Peter said quietly.

  
Tony smiled, “Thanks kiddo.” He ruffled his hair and they sat in silent contemplation.

  
It was about ten minutes later when Peter shifted and said, “Mr. Stark?

  
“Yea kid?

  
“If the arc reactor made it till you can’t have kids, does that mean the radiation from the spider did the same to me?”

  
“Oh kid.’ Tony said pulling him close. “I don’t know, but it’s a possibility. We’ll test you if you like?”

  
Peter bit his lip, “I’m not sure I want to know.”

  
“I understand, but at any time if you want to know, I’ll make sure you get what you need, discreetly.”

  
“Thanks, Mr. Stark.” Peter shivered.

  
Tony knew the shivers were part of the infection and an indicator it was getting worse. Again, tony put his hand to the kid’s forehead and let out a low whistle. “You are blasting heat kid.”

  
“Cold.” He said shaking his head.

  
“I know kid, but we still need to cool you off.” So, he repeated the earlier steps this time removing as much of the spider suit as possible and laying him flat on the ground. When Peters whimpers became too much, Tony lay next to the kid and placed his head in the crook of his shoulder, providing comfort but letting the cold floor help reduce the fever, even if only a little bit.

  
“Kid how about another question? Or even just a story. Hmm? Would you like that.”

  
The kid shivered and gave a slight nod against shoulder. “Question?”

  
“Really? A question over a story. You must be delusional.” Peter rolled his eyes. “It’s more distracting then listening.”

  
“Fair enough.” Tony thought for a moment then said, “What do you want for Christmas.”

  
“I’m fifteen not five, Mr. Stark.”

  
Tony laughed, “Doesn’t mean you don’t have ideas.”

  
Peter shrugged. “I’m not big on Christmas. Not anymore.”

  
“Because Ben is gone?”

  
Peter nodded. “We didn’t celebrate last year. This year I think we were having take out and watching movies.”

  
“Hmm.” Tony said, “That’s hardly any way to spend a holiday. You guys could join Pepper and I.”

  
“Thanks Mr. Stark, but I think May would want to stay in. It’s been hard on her, even if she doesn’t show it.”

  
“All the more reason to get out. May and Pepper, I think would get along. We could sneak off to the lab.” He said with a smile.

  
“I’ll have to ask her.”

  
“Of course. But now back to the question, what do you want for Christmas?”

  
Peter hesitated then said, “I could use new shoes, another backpack and some school supplies”

  
“That’s all stuff you need kid. Which you will get, but what do you want?” He said with emphasis.

  
Peter sighed then said, “If I could have anything, it would be a PS4 and some games. Ned is into gaming and there are ways to play games together but not in the same location. I think I’d like that. Everyone at school seems to have one.”  
Tony nodded taking notes as he asked about games and Peter talked about the new ones and how much he wanted to play something called Fortnight.

  
“How about you Mr. Stark?” Peter finally asked. “What do you want for Christmas?”

  
Tony smiled, “Time with family and friends. A good meal maybe watch some movies or play games. The things I’m not used to doing but are good for the soul I guess.”

  
‘That sounds nice Mr. Stark.” Peter slurred slightly and began to whimper.

  
‘Shhh,” he hushed him, “It’s alright it will pass.”

  
Peter was hanging onto him tightly again.

  
When this episode was over, Peter laid against him panting. Tony brushed sweaty hair off his forehead. “You’re doing so well kid. They will be here soon, I promise.”

  
Tony called again to Cap and was told less than an hour. Which was good, the kid needed medical attention now. Friday could tell the infection was almost through his whole blood stream. Tony did his best too shush and soothe all while stroking the kid’s hair. It seemed to help. But Tony knew more distraction might help too, so he said, “I know we haven’t known each other long, but you’ve made a big impact on my life. I want you to know that if you ever need anything, food, clothing, money, any of it. I’ll be there for you.”

  
Peter remembered the first time Mr. Stark had said something like that too him. A promise. It hadn’t been quite like things were now, under duress.

 

_Peter took a deep breath before entering the lab. It had only been about three weeks since the problem with the vulture and it was his third time meeting up with Mr. Stark for lab time._

  
_“Hi Mr. Stark.” He said quietly, knowing the man would be in the middle of stuff._

  
_“Hey Underoos? How was school today?” the man didn’t bother to look up. He had a pair of high-tech goggles that allowed him to see the smallest of parts and was working on an Iron Man mask._

  
_“Um, well, um.” Peter didn’t know what to say. His day had sucked but telling his amazing superhero mentor that seemed like a bad idea. “It was fine.” He cringed as that came out and hoped Mr. Stark didn’t notice the “Fine”._

  
_No such luck when the man turned towards him. “Fine?” he asked eye brow raised. Peter nodded since Mr. Stark could see it._

  
_Tony’s head tilted, so Peter could tell he saw the bruise._

  
_Tony immediately pointed to the floor in front of him and Peter stood frozen for a moment till Mr. Stark said, “Front and center spider-ling.”_

  
_Peter swallowed hard and went to the intended spot._

  
_Tony reached back and took a cold pack from U. “Put this on, then explain how you got it. And don’t lie and say patrol because anything that size with a good night’s rest would be gone by now.”_

  
_“I wasn’t going to lie.” Peter said softly as he placed the cold pack on his eye._

  
_“You’ve had a habit of it.” Tony said with brutal honesty._

  
_“I thought I was doing the right thing.” Peter protested._

  
_“Lying to me is never the right thing kid. I know I haven’t done too well in the past, but I’m committed now.” He said taking the eye wear off and setting the tool he had in his left hand and setting it on the table by the mask. “So fresh start. No more lies from you and when you call, I answer or Happy if I’m busy. But you’ll always have back up from now on. We are in this together and I’m committed to seeing you become the hero I know you can be. I imagine one day you’ll be the leader of the next generation of Avengers. We’re not there yet. But this is the starting place. This is when you decide that you accept my help and be honest about what you need and what is happening, so I can assist you. If you can’t do that, you’re wasting both of our times.”_

  
_Peter swallowed and took a deep breath, “It’s this kid named Flash.” Tony’s eyebrow raised. “I don’t feel like I should act differently just because I have the powers and I want that to be a secret. If anything happened to Aunt May…” Peter trailed off and sniffed slightly. “Any way he got some of his as… jerk friends to try to start a food fight by throwing food. Only I was the only target and an apple hit me in the side of the head. It is better than it was.”_

  
_“Some kid threw food at you?” Tony asked astonished._

  
_“Please don’t make fun of me.” Peter said closing his eyes against what he thought would be censure for not defending himself._

  
_“Oh, kid, no. I don’t make fun of you because some jerk of a kid decided to attack you.” He stepped forward taking the pack setting it on the counter and then beginning to inspect the bruise. “I don’t make fun of you at all. I understand why you didn’t retaliate, and you have far more patience then me. When Afghanistan happened, I took out bad guys in a small village, nearly got myself shot out of the sky, if it wasn’t for Rhodey. If this continues you tell me, OK?” Peter nodded. “OK we have work today. I’m working on a newer mask for you one that is more breathable.”_

  
_“It’s already pretty breathable.”_

  
_“This one is to try to make it breathable underwater. Even if only for short periods of time.”_

  
_“That sounds amazing.”_

  
_“It is amazing – so let’s get started.”_

 

And that had been the first time Peter had heard Mr. Stark promised to be here for him.

 

“Hey Underoos you with me?” His face was being tapped lightly.

  
“Hurts.” He murmured. Embarrassed and achy he buried his head into the man’s chest.

  
“I know Kiddo, but things are looking up. Cap said less then an hour.”

  
“Too long.” The child slurred. “Want now.”

  
“Hmm apparently you just need a fever to announce what you need.”

  
“What?” Peter said feeling like he should feel insulted but couldn’t place it.

  
“Nothing kid. They will be here soon.”

  
“Final question, kiddo, why Karen?”

  
Peter looked at him a bit dazed. “Karen?”

  
“Your AI, you named her Karen.”

  
“Oh,” Peter said slowly. Then he looked a bit sheepish, “It’s a bit stupid, but I named her after my mum. Her middle name was Karen. I just know she always wanted to watch out for me, and so did the AI.”  
“That’s not stupid kid “Tony said running a hand gently across the boy’s forearm. “I’m sure your mom is very proud of the name.”

  
Peter gave a watery smile and then leaned further against Tony Letting his eyes slide closed.

 

They opened to a loud raucous and Hawkeye shouting.

  
“Down here.” Mr. Stark yelled up.

  
Cap cut a hole and then dropped down into the middle of the floor. One look at the kid and he yelled up “Hawk, we need to move quick, Spiderman is very ill”.

  
“I told you it was urgent, and he was getting worse. Is worse.”

  
“I know,” Steve said, “Ice cream - chocolate, I know the codes. It’s been a while since we used them. A little surprised you used them honestly.”

  
Tony shrugged. They didn’t normally use this system. It was meant to keep the injured unaware of how badly things were progressing, so normally children and civilians. In this case Peter knew he was injured and that it was progressing, but Tony had wanted to protect him, even if just in this small way. The infection was bad moving into life threatening by now. “He’s fifteen.” Was all he said in response.

  
Steve who had met Peter as a civilian seemed to understand so he nodded and said, “You want to take him out or should I?”

  
“You, the alien tech messes with my suit, I’m surprised Friday worked.”

  
Steve nodded and reached out to a whimpering Peter gathering the kid in his arms. “Let’s go.”

  
He handed Peter up to Hawkeye who pulled an almost unconscious Peter out and up to the roof. Steve gave Peter a boost up and then jumped and grabbed the edges himself. Once back up Steve started to take Peter, but Tony shook his head and pulled the kid to himself. Peter curled towards him fisting a hand in his shirt. Tony soothed him till he settled.

  
Steve cleared his throat. ‘We should go.”

  
“Right.” Tony said, and they headed out of the building.

  
Once on the ship they moved Peter to the clinic area. Bruce was waiting with supplies.

  
“He going to have problems since it was alien tech? “

  
“Probably not. We didn’t find anything wonky in what we found.” Bruce said.

  
“Good then.” Tony said.

  
“I need to remove this but first I’m going to knock him out.” Bruce continued. Tony nodded and leaned over and explained to a feverish Peter what the situation was. But he was too out of it. Bruce hooked up some antibiotics and saline then knocked the kid out.

  
Peter faded in an out for a while, after the initial knock out. He heard voices and tried to call out to the people around him, but no one came. Parker luck he thought.

  
“What’s that spider-ling? Came a soft soothing voice, and hands that wrapped around his hand.

  
“Said out loud, thought said silent. Parker Luck.”

  
“Parker luck makes you say things you don’t mean?” Tony asked confused.

  
“No, it makes bad things happen.”

  
“So, you think by being a Parker your bad luck”? Peter nodded solemnly.“When you’re better we will discuss that. Because that is not true.”

  
Peter shook his head, “Is too.” He muttered childishly.

  
“That’s not a sound argument,” The man pulled the blankets up over him, that he’d kicked off.

  
‘Now rest. You’re still fighting off infection.”

  
“Stay?” he asked simply. “Of course.” His eyes closed, and sleep came almost instantly.

 

It was hours later, Tony standing at the doorway to the hospital bed. They had been back at the facility for a few hours and May was already here making a fuss over her nephew. Tony had gotten an earful for him getting hurt, not that it was his fault, not that either of them didn’t blame himself.

  
“How are you doing?” He asked walking it.

  
Peter looked up his eyes glossy. “Heya Mr. Stark.” He greeted enthusiastically.

  
“Well I see someone has found the morphine drip.”

  
“See,” Peter said holding it up proudly “You just click, and good things happen.” He murmured.

  
“I think you’ve had enough, he said walking around the bed and removing the pump from his hand. Peter grabbed his hand and then held it up and ran his cheek over it. “Soft Tony, warm Tony, Iron ball of fur,” he sang softly still petting himself.  
Tony chuckled, “You are lucky I don’t allow any recording devices in these rooms.”

  
“A shame really.” May chuckled, ‘He’d do anything we ask for a very long time.”

  
Tony grinned, “Well I practically have an idyllic memory. I’m sure the details I know would do wonders.”

  
May laughed the sound light, “Sorry for yelling earlier. I was just worried.” Peter now was playing with a small ball shaped item that he’s procured from May’s purse, completely distracted.  
“it’s understandable.”

  
“Maybe, but I know how much you mean to him and how much he looks up to you.”

  
“See, I have to look up.” Peter said face turning to Tony’s with a wide grin. “Looking up at Tony.”

  
“Finally get you to start calling me Tony – requires one serious infection and a morphine drip.

”  
“It’s the blood loss.” Peter pipped in.

  
“You didn’t lose that much, you called me Tony now you’re stuck with it.”

  
“Mr. Stark.” Peter sing songed. “Soft Mr. Stark, warm Mr. Stark…”

  
“Nope, won’t answer to that, not anymore”

 

“Hmm, I’m tired.”

  
“Then rest Underoos.”

  
May raised an eyebrow.

 

“I like nicknames.” Tony said. When her eyebrow went up, he said, “For other people.”

  
“Ah. I wonder if that’s why he calls you Mr. Stark.” May said, “It’s his nickname for you. And it annoys you so double win for him.”

  
“Hmmm I believe he is that clever, but he’s too consistent to be a joke.”

  
“You’re just Mr. Stark.” Peter mumbled from the bed nearly asleep.

  
“It’s OK whatever you call me Peter. Just curious why it’s Mr. Stark and not Tony.”

  
Peter rolled onto his side, so he could look up at him. “it’s lots of reasons honestly. I respect you. You’re my mentor. Calling you Tony feels too personal. Not that we don’t get along, just what if something happened to you. Mr. Stark is safer.”  
And Tony knew this was the most honest answer he would ever get from the kid on this.

  
“Thanks, Underoos, but feel good sleepy time is here.” He gave a gentle push to the morphine drip and then smoothed the blankets over the kid.

  
May and he headed out as soon as he was asleep. “You have a way with him Tony. One I haven’t seen him let be filled since Ben.”

  
Tony shrugged, “It’s nothing.”

 

  
“Don’t do that Tony. That kid loves you or wants to but is scared to let it be true. Today might help get him to really let himself care about you, as well, a father figure.”  
“Whoa, May, I’m no dad. Howard was a jerk. He…. Well he wasn’t a dad. I can be his mentor, but I can’t parent him.”

  
“You already are. You give him advise, punish him when he’s doing something stupid or at least threaten too, and you care about him.”

  
Tony wanted to protest but he did do all those things. “Right.” He said a little chocked up at the idea. “It’s a little scary how alike the kid and I are. I just can’t imagine this is a good idea”  
“Welcome to my world.” May said with a laugh. “But you discover more and more ways to love him as it continues.”

  
Tony nodded. “You are staying the night.”

  
May nodded. “He doesn’t like to be alone like this and probably shouldn’t be. Even with all your oversight.”

  
“Oh, I meant what I said earlier no recording devices allowed.”

  
“That’s smart. But means even more that one of us should stay with him. And since you’ve had enough shocks for a day, it will be me.”

  
Tony nodded, “Thanks. Have a good night and if you need anything, absolutely anything, just push the buzzer.”

  
“Thanks Tony, Rest well.”

  
Tony nodded and then headed for his lab.

 

When he came to Peter’s room the next day the kid was in jeans and a funny pun t- shirt. “Hey Crocket, how are you feeling?”

 

“I can’t be Crocket I didn’t do anything dangerous.”

  
“You went into a building that was half blown up, so I’m going to have to say your wrong.”

 

“Technicality.” Peter said with a smile.

  
“Seriously though, how are you feeling?”

  
Peter took a moment to assess then said, “I’m doing much better. The doctor said the infection is almost gone. Between modern or a little further then modern medicine and healing patterns I’m good to go. May went to pull the car around. I was going to come see you before I left, but you were here.”

  
“Well I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Tony took a deep breath, put his hands in his pocket and rocked a little on his feet. ‘All that stuff we said yesterday, it’s safe with me kid. You can trust me, with injuries, money trouble, school issues, hell even girl issues. I just want you to be aware that whenever you need something, I’m one of your people.”

  
Peter looked at him a slightly teary look, “Is that so?”

  
“Yep.” He popped the P.

  
“Ok then,” He said, then half his lip curled into a half smile, “Tony.”

  
Tony smiled back. “You’re going to be held to this new standard kid.”

  
“I know, Tony.” He said emphasizing his name. He grabbed his bag. “Well I need to meet May.”

  
“Yea. We meet again on Saturday. stay out of trouble.”

  
Peter nodded and hurried off.

  
Tony rocked again on his feet as he watched the kid leave. Maybe with the right kid, he really could be more than a mentor and perhaps even a dad. He smiled to himself then headed off to find the other Avengers.

 


End file.
